The Glee Project: Living this life
by kelabia
Summary: Following the lives of the glee project cast members as characters on glee, with all of the old favourites. Go through life with them at their ups and downs, and what it truly means to be a part of glee.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, this is my first story here (: I was so inspired by the Glee project that I've decided to write about it. So please lend me your feedback and tell me what you think! Rock on fellow gleeks! :D 3 Nicole

Cameron walked into the office, breathing in the smell of Mckinley High. He had just recently transferred from Dalton Academy, and was ready for a fresh start, away from the horrible memories.

The front desk lady behind the counter in the office smiled at him and told him to wait patiently for his buddy to come. They'd assigned him someone to show him the ropes around the school, so he wouldn't feel lost.

He flashed her a tiny smile, and paced around the office. His thoughts were filled with a certain redhead's face, and he couldn't help but wonder if she was at this school too. Nah, he thought, she's probably moved on. And it's time I did too.

The bells on the front door chimed, signaling the arrival of someone else. Cameron lifted his head and noticed a pretty blonde cheerleader, who was leaning over the counter and speaking to the office lady.

They were arguing in hushed whispers, then the cheerleader frowned hard and glared, then turned towards him. She was unbelievably gorgeous, and Cameron found himself sucking in a breath.

The cheerleader extended her hand towards him. "Hey, I'm Quinn Fabray, and I'll be showing you around." She was shorter than him, not by a lot though.

Quinn smiled at him, then led him outside to the hallways. "Oh no, wait! I forgot my schedule!" In his haste, Cameron had totally neglected to take along his schedule to all the different classes.

"Relax, I've got that covered," Quinn raised up her right hand, which held a plastic folder with several sheets of paper in it. Cameron shook his head at his own carelessness.

They walked in companionable silence for a while before Quinn asked, "So where're you from Cameron? I was just asked to be your buddy today, else I would have prepared a welcome gift of sorts." Quinn frowned, then returned her gaze back to him.

The new guy's cute, Quinn thought, before returning her attention to what he was saying.

"I'm actually from Dalton Academy, your rival school. I transferred here because I needed to get away from it all." Cameron gave an extremely vague introduction to himself.

Quinn tried to picture which group he would fit in to. He wouldn't be a jock, that was for sure. He didn't seem like the type who would conform just to be popular. Geek? Definitely.

A cute geek at that, Quinn's mind added silently. Shut up, she countered back sharply.

"Oh I see." Quinn replied vacantly. She thought back to the time when she herself had wanted her world to end. The pressure was too much, especially with her, getting publicly humiliated. But that was over now. She decided that she didn't need any more men to give her problems or distractions. In her last year here, she would make the most of it.

They drifted back into silence again, before Cameron asked, "Are any things in this school worth joining?"

That had Quinn's attention. She couldn't wait to tell him all about Glee club. Maybe he could join. Now, talk about fantastic.

Marissa von Bleiken brushed her hair into that standard Cheerio stance and grabbed her gym bag, walking out of the changing room. She had been trying her best to avoid Bryce, her ex-boyfriend, who was trying desperately to get her back.

What he didn't know was that he was pissing her off in the process. His incessant phone calls, random notes in her locker and attempts to drag her off somewhere to talk alone were getting on her nerves.

The guy just didn't get the message that no meant no! After she found him cheating on her with her best friend, Emily, she decided that they were over in a split second. She'd broken off all ties with her former best friend and boyfriend.

Sadly, she asked herself why she was always the party who got dumped and not the other way around.

Sighing, she made her way to her locker to pull out the books that she needed for the day. Turning the combination, she piled her clothes into the locker and pulled out her files and books when she felt someone tapping her shoulder.

She looked up into a blue-eyed gaze, and saw none other than her best friend, Lindsay Pearce and Lindsay's boyfriend, Damian. The two were standing behind her, and Lindsay looked scary.

"Hey, L," Marissa greeted her friend, averting her gaze. Oh no, I am so dead now, she muttered in her head. "Well, see you in Spanish!"

"Hold it right there young lady! You owe me an explanation! Why didn't you turn up at my party on Saturday? You know how much that meant to me right?" she whined.

Marissa frowned. "Sorry, L, I wasn't feeling well on that day. Really sorry," she reasoned lamely. Well that wasn't entirely false. Her mother had told her just before she was about to leave the house that her first love was transferring back to her school.

Marissa hadn't taken it well. That was actually a slight understatement. She became depressed and locked herself up in the room for the rest of the night. She couldn't face him, not after all she'd done to make herself the person she was now.

She knew that one look at him – seeing the guilt and pain in his eyes, would make it crash all the way back down. She couldn't see him. Whenever she pictured his face, it was gazing lovingly at someone else.

Whenever she pictured his lips, they were kissing someone else. She hadn't reacted well to that at all.

Seeing him again after all this time would make her crumble, and be so helpless like she was before. She had everything now, she was popular, had many friends, was the cheerleading captain, and was a straight-A student.

She didn't want to lose it all because of some boy who happened to have broken her heart. Bad.

Mattheus Fernandez might not have been the tallest guy around, but even he couldn't have seen the slushie coming right at him after his exit from the school gymnasium.

The slushie hit him, hard, and the feeling he got as an aftershock was cold, and freezing. His heart started beating faster, and his face heated up as a result of the humiliation.

He licked his lips – hey, if it was all over you, at least enjoy some of it before you throw it away, right?

Mattheus was turning around to head towards the gent's, when a shrill voice caught his attention. "Matt!"

He smiled slightly. The one person who cared about him.

Quinn rushed forward and put an arm around him. She didn't believe that those air-headed jocks had dared to do this to her cousin again, even after she'd warned them numerous times.

"Those asses," she muttered under her breath, before pulling her cousin into the men's bathroom to clean him off.

Lindsay couldn't figure out what was going on with Marissa. She seemed distant, and distracted. She hadn't even been so far away from Lindsay before – even when Marissa had found out that Bryce was a big, fat cheater she didn't seem to have any reaction.

So here Lindsay sat, in the middle of physics, trying to figure out what was wrong with her best friend. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed someone else planting themselves on the seat next to hers.

"Hey, I'm Cameron. I'm new here." The guy spoke and introduced himself with a smile. Lindsay swung her head to face him, and smiled back when she saw his face stretched into a grin.

"I'm Lindsay Pearce." She replied earnestly.

"Wow, you're the second cheerio I've talked to today. Are there many more walking around?" Cameron asked teasingly.

Lindsay did a mental calculation. There weren't that many of them, considering that Coach Sylvester chose to kick someone off randomly each week.

She shook her head in response to Cameron's question. "So, do you know anyone from here?" she asked lightly.

Cameron shook his head this time. "Well, actually, yes. But I'm not sure if she's still here off if she's taken off because she never wants to see me again." He said wistfully.

Lindsay noticed the change of tone in his voice, and smiled slightly to herself. Whoever this boy was missing, she was lucky because he had got it bad!

"What did you do?" she asked out of genuine curiosity, but the bell rang just as he was about to answer.

"I lost the only thing that ever mattered to me." Cameron muttered. Lindsay guessed that she wasn't exactly appeared to hear it.

His voice sounded so sound, it broke her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while! Thank you for your support, though, it means a lot! And for the subscriptions, favouriting this story and all of your reviews, thank you so much! I love comments; it makes me very happy to read all the nice words said by you guys :D so please comment, and I hope you like this part! The other characters who haven't been introduced will be introduced in the next few chappies so please be patient! Okay, enjoy! (:

Chapter 2

Bryce winked at the girl who just walked down the hallway. Brittany, he thought her name was. Well, she was cute. She waved back at him flirtatiously, before carrying on her way.

He shook his head, extremely pleased with himself. He didn't know if it was his player attitude, stunningly good looks or the fact that he always wore a beanie that attracted these girls like bees to honey. Well, all of these qualities that he thought of himself were true… weren't they?

He decided to skip his next calculus class and decided to head to the cafeteria to loiter around instead. Whilst walking, he checked his watch.

"Hey B, watch where you're going!" He had bumped, hard, into someone and that familiar snarl in her voice enabled him to recgonise its owner before he even saw her face.

"Emily," he greeted her, sighing. These days this girl was just a pest, really. He didn't understand why no one just got rid of her already.

Admittedly he had liked her in the past, when he'd cheated on Marissa to sleep with her. That was the biggest mistake ever. The gorgeous redhead had never forgiven him, and had not even acknowledged his existence since the incident. And he had lost the greatest girlfriend ever because of her extremely annoying best friend.

"Knocking me up wasn't enough, was it? Else you wouldn't still knock me up in the middle of the hallway," she growled, irritated. Emily was extremely annoyed with Bryce – true, she had once thought the world of him.

She had even stolen him away from her previous best friend to get him. But after they had slept together and she had gotten pregnant, Bryce had wanted nothing to do with both her and the unborn baby. She had no choice but to get an abortion.

Her parents had threatened to disown her, Marissa wouldn't talk to her after what she'd done to her, and Bryce, Bryce was just an irresponsible little boy who didn't know what he was doing. She still felt attracted to him, though, for a weird reason.

Bryce held up his hands in a surrender pose. "I'm not here looking for trouble, Em, maybe we could put it behind us?" he offered, knowing that there was no way in hell this girl would consent.

She smiled sarcastically at him. "I don't do forgiving and forgetting, Bryce. It was because of you that I lost everything, including my best friend, so don't you dare to blame me for making your life hell." With that, she turned around and flounced off.

Now that Emily had left the tension in the air had lessened, and for that, Bryce was glad. He was just about to make his way to the cafeteria when he heard a voice behind him.

"Do you sing?" the soft voice asked.

Bryce turned around and came face to face with a blond cheerleader. Brittany, he recalled. "Sure, I guess. Why, are you asking me out?" he grinned. There, the charm was working again.

She smiled slightly. "Sure, I'll go on a date with you. On one condition."

"What's that?" he asked. He was only half-paying attention to her then. Most of his concentration was focused on the gorgeous redhead, whom he had let slip through his fingers. Marissa had noticed him staring at him and turned away, never once making eye contact.

He felt his heart ache at the rejection once more. Returning his attraction back to Brittany, she repeated the words which made his stomach churn.

"Join the glee club," she encouraged, "We really need new members. Besides, Finn, Puck, Mike and Artie have managed to do football and glee at the same time, and they love it. So if you really love music, why don't you give it a shot?"

Well, he considered, he did need a date with this girl to forget Marissa, and he did like singing. It was worth a shot.

Putting on his best smile, he announced, "I'm in."

Alex looked at his watch. Oh Jesus, he was late for Spanish again. Mr Schuester would kill him. On the way to class, he hurriedly stopped by his locker to retrieve his books. Before he could even take anything out, someone had flipped him around and shoved him against the doors. Hard.

He grimaced as the impact of the shove hit him, and he could actually feel a bruise forming. Oh my, that's going to hurt in the morning, he thought. He didn't even need to look at the bully's face to know that it was Dave Karofsky.

"What is your problem?" Alex spat out hatefully at the boy who never seemed to stop tormenting him daily.

"Do you really want to know?" Karofsky's voice was filled with venom as well, and he answered Alex's question with a fist to his face. The sharp pain of the blow came immediately, and again, and again.

Alex thought he was going to pass out, or die. Someone save me please, he pleaded silently. Just when he thought he could take it no more, the punching stopped. But Alex didn't even have the energy to look up and see who had saved him. He was just tired, so tired…

Finn entered the choir room, looking for Rachel. After all, Glee was going to start in about 15 minutes, and Rachel always liked to be half an hour early, just so she could warm up her voice and be the first one to do a solo in front of the class.

Instead of hearing her voice belting out killer high notes, Finn heard the sound of Rachel and Ellis bickering. He sighed. Those two were always fighting, you could never put them together or they'd fight some more.

He opened the door and walked cautiously towards them. When the both of them were angry, it was best not to approach either for fear that they would start dramatically hyperventilating and thus forcing him to side with one. It was irritating.

"I don't see why YOU, of all people, should get to sing at sectionals, regionals, and nationals! There are other people in the club as well, Rachel it's not about you!" Finn saw how angry Ellis was. Even though it was hard to take her seriously sometimes, what with her childish face and extremely child-like voice, she was a really good singer.

And a horrible drama queen, his mind added. Rachel hadn't even acknowledged his presence yet, actually neither of them had, they were too busy arguing about who should sing the impending solo.

Rachel countered defensively, "Well for one, I am a better singer and I've been in the club for a year more than you have. Thus I have contributed more. So the club has more to offer me than it does to you. Besides, the audience love me. I get a standing ovation every year. You sure you can beat that?" she smirked haughtily.

Ellis was fuming. This girl was superbly arrogant and it pissed her off to no end. They had been arguing about who was better for the past 15 minutes and still had yet to come to a consensus. Well, Ellis wasn't going to back down. She wanted this solo.

She needed it.

"Well, seeing as this is the situation, there's only one way to settle this." Rachel conceded, still remaining her composure, even though she was picturing slapping Ellis a hundred times just to get over her irritation. "Diva-off, tomorrow. We'll let our friends decide."

Ellis sniggered. "You mean you'll let my friends decide. No one here actually likes you, Rachel. You're annoying, and you're a blabbermouth. Now you tell me, how can someone like you actually have _friends_?"

Rachel felt a warm heat creeping up onto her cheeks. The sharp stab of anger made her growl at the other girl, and the arguing started again.

Finn leaned back against the chair, hoping that the others would turn up soon. Or else this would just bore him… to death.

Damian was already late in meeting Lindsay… she would be pissed. Well, he hoped she wouldn't be. He didn't like seeing her beautiful face scrunched up into a frown. That didn't do her any justice.

He practically run out of the corridor onto the grassy patch, where Lindsay and him had lunch everyday. He was grateful that his girlfriend wasn't like the other cheerleaders, who didn't eat anything in order to maintain their figure.

She did eat, although in moderation, and that was one of the things that drew him to her. She didn't care what others thought of her… she just knew she should do whatever she could answer to herself to. And that was something he admired.

By the time he reached there, she was already there, except with someone else. He thought the third person was Marissa at first, as she occasionally ate with them, when she did eat, that was.

This person was lanky and blonde. And it was a guy.

Damian wasn't worried though. He knew that Lindsay wouldn't cheat on him, partly because they were in love with each other, but also because they both were Christians and had morals.

When he neared, Lindsay waved at him, getting up from the grassy floor. She walked over to him and kissed him fully on the mouth, with Damian savoring every minute of the embrace.

When she pulled away, she smiled cheekily. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." She admitted. "Anyway," she said, gesturing towards the blonde, "This is Cameron. He's new. We had some classes together, so I invited him for lunch. I would ask if it's okay with you, but I know it is."

"Of course," Damian nodded amiably, and stretched out his hand for a handshake. "Damian McGinty, nice to meet you." The blonde boy smiled back. "I'm Cameron Mitchell. Glad to meet you too."


End file.
